


Blood was spilt that day

by Clingyassbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Father figure awesamdude, Ghost Schlatt, Mexican dream is there but has no lines, Other, Sam Nook - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad, glatt, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clingyassbitch/pseuds/Clingyassbitch
Summary: Techno and Phil revive Wilbur when Tommy was dead so he and Sam snaps at them-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Blood was spilt that day

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/ZmKZrWSG

The start doesn't even make any fucking sense and it's really fucking short-

It burned.

It felt like he was being ripped apart atom by atom and his skin had been stripped from him.

He was taken from his youngest brother once again. His dead brother. His brother had died to the hands of his abuser. They didn't even notice that the youngest son had lost his final life.

He laughs.

"Where's Tommy Wilbur?"

"Somewhere safe, away from you."

"I loved him more than you ever did! You didn't deserve him! You never did! You deserve every piece of hell that you ever went through on that hardcore world! You stood aside as he suffered, you fucker! You gave him the bare minimum and expected everything back?! You deserve hell! He didn't! He didn't deserve that!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE TOMMY IS?" He had snapped, making sure they definitely heard the question, Smile looking crazed, as if they were back next to the button, mere minutes before his death.

He snaps.

His already deteriorated mental state from being brought back has snapped more than it could ever back in Pogtopia. He physically gets violent. All he can see is red. He can't stop hitting.

Red on his knuckles.

Red on the splatters that land on his face.

Red on that feeble, vulnerable neck.

Red on Phil's face.

He's screaming.

"I loved him more than you ever did! You didn't deserve him! You never did! You deserve every piece of hell that you ever went through on that hardcore world! You stood aside as he suffered, you fucker! You gave him the bare minimum and expected everything back?! You deserve hell! He didn't! He didn't deserve that! That wasn't a lesson! I know lessons! And that?! He did not deserve that! He did not need that! He did not need you! Because you were never there!"

In the end, he had to be pulled off of Phil by Techno.

Wilbur doesn't last a week before he's dead again.

He stabs himself. He had decided that he didn't want to live in a world that his brother was no longer apart of. of course, only after he beats Dream like the fucker did to his brother. Not killing him, no. Death wasn't kind enough of a punishment for that green fucking Teletubby. The fucker can rot in that cell in pain and Sam would help. 

Sam wasn't present that day, conveniently.

Sam lost his little nookling to that manipulative green bastard and he won't allow that monster to manipulate any more children.

Phil and Techno didn't know what truly happened to Tommy until they went back to a crater of a once-great nation.

They hadn't seen Wilbur since he ran off to god-knows-where.

They were searching for a son who had been dead for at least a day, by his own hands. The only evidence was him having his own Touch ID on the sword, laying next to him, and the gaping hole in his chest.

They only find out about Tommy when they found Wilbur.

Wilbur's dead, resting corpse lying gently against Tommy's grave. His hands were covered in dirt and blood. Wilbur's blood is coated across his fingertips and smeared against Tommy's grave—specifically his name— as if those fingers in their last moments had affectionately traced it.

He had finally died happily and with a smile on his face, knowing he was going back to Tommy and Schlatt.

Tommy's grave wasn't what you would expect it to be but at the same time, you would have expected it to be like that. There was no gravestone. Instead, there was a baby sapling, reminding them that he was just a kid. There was a sign on the Sapling that Phil very clearly ignored, büt just because Phil ignored it, doesn't mean Techno didn't. The Horror of the realisation that that one sapling, growing in front of them, was Tommy's grave. He would have to be the one to break it to Phil. Techno couldn't help but notice what the little leaves on the plant symbolised, youth and Innocence, stained with Wilbur's blood at the tips, unintentionally symbolising death or suffering. Phil had immediately focused on Wilbur's Corpse, not the fact that the youngest member— The child of the server— Is dead and he didn't even notice, but then again; when does Phil ever know anything about Tommy? 

Techno was infuriated, and he knew Wilbur sure as hell would be too, if not more. If he wasn't dead, that is. Hell, Wilbur would most-likely get physically angry, instead of just emotionally.

Beyond that, he was frozen in shock at the name. Tommy, the youngest person on the server, was dead. Why didn't he know Tommy was deceased earlier? He doesn't know whether to feel remorse or glee. It seems that the voices are the same. One side is happy for the death of spilt innocence, and the other cries in rage for the youth that was taken before his time.

Would Phil even care when he realized Tommy was dead?

"You know, it's funny. You aren't even noticing Tommy died. Makes sense, your track record with children isn't all that good."

Sam.

Awesamdude.

Of course, he would be the one to visit Tommy's grave every day. The one person Tommy could fully trust as a Father Figure. They should've known that Sam would be the one to make it his goal to visit Tommy's resting place every day has not missed a visit once.

Phil, as the bad dad he is, reacted defensively. "MY SON IS DEAD, OF COURSE, I WOULDN'T NOTICE!"

"ALL OF YOUR SONS HAVE LEFT YOU AND YOU ONLY NOTICED THAT ONE OF THEM HAD TOOK THEIR LIFE... A G A I N. YOU ONLY NOTICED THE ONE THAT WILLINGLY TOOK HIS LIFE AND NOT THE ONE THAT WAS BEAT DOWN TO SUBMISSION AND RIPPED AWAY FROM THIS WORLD!"

"I WAS WILBUR'S FATHER, NOT TOMMY'S. I WAS ONLY TOMMY'S CARETAKER.!"

That one line was Sams breaking point.

"Caretaker? Caretaker?! That is a child! A dead traumatized child! Father?! You left Wilbur to raise Tommy and Tubbo by himself! You don't get to be called father or even barely a caretaker! You don't deserve any familial relations with any of them! You weren't there for any of them! Not for their fall! Not for their deaths! And certainly not now! I was more of a father to Tommy and Tubbo than you ever were or ever could be to any child!"

He was on the edge of hyperventilating here.

Even he hasn't accepted his sons' death yet.

He takes a deep breath. 1.2.3.4.

"I have to leave. I need to make sure the other children are ok after losing their friend ----Their family member."

He doesn't look back. Why should he? They didn't look back on Tommy, so he won't look back on scum.

"Oh, One more thing, Leave and never grace my sons grave again."

He makes sure to carry Wilbur's body bridal style with him as he walks away.

Tommy always did tell him how he misses Wilbur's guitar playing, his stories, and when he told him he was proud of him. Sam is going to make damn sure that Wilbur's body rests with his brother's underneath that little, strong sapling.

Besides, those two don't deserve forgiveness just yet.

Maybe one day, but right now, Sam's in the first bare stages of grief and it'll take a long time for him to forgive Technoblade and Philza Minecraft.


End file.
